O Medo
Eu estava sentado no sofá da sala em plena madrugada, como todos os dias eu ando fazendo. Reprovei de ano, então não estou mais nem ligando para aquela escola de merda. Pois é, sou um adolescente de 15 anos e já não ligo mais para nada. Continuo assistindo meu programa preferido, um programa de sexo que só dava na madrugada. Não demora muito para eu ficar com fome, então me levanto bem devagar e vou em direção a cozinha pegar algo para comer. Surpreendentemente ouço barulhos de algumas mensagens vindos de meu celular, o-pego e as leio uma por uma. "Hello cat, do you have plans for this dawn?" ( Olá gato , tem planos para essa madrugada ? ) ; "I feel like it now!" ( Estou com vontade agora! ). Logo bloqueei, ninguém nunca veio falar comigo na madrugada, muito menos pedindo pra... Deixo meu celular na mesinha que ficava na frente do sofá, apoio meus pés no mesmo e abro meu pacote de salgadinho. Ouço alguém ligando para meu celular, um número desconhecido. Os meus pais sempre diziam para mim não atender números desconhecidos, pois poderiam ser cobranças, mas esse dia eles não estavam em casa. Então resolvi atender . "Quem é?" - Digo ; Não ouço nada além de ruídos vindos do outro lado , o que me deixou com um pouco de medo . "QUE PORRA, MAS QUEM É ?" -Novamente ninguém responde, desligo o celular irritado e jogo do outro lado do sofá . Algum tempo depois, começo a sentir um leve sono, bocejo umas 3 vezes antes de cair em um cochilo confortável. Me desperto com uma ligação, havia 5 minutos que eu estava cochilando ali. Mas que droga não me deixam em paz por uma hora! Rejeito a ligação e tento voltar a dormir. Mas sou interrompido novamente, só que dessa vez pelo skype, que logo tomei um susto, pois o meu computador era conectado a TV. Mudo para a opção PC, mas já era tarde de mais e já tinham desligado a call. A pessoa que me ligou não... Existia ali, não tinha uma ligação recente.. A minha vontade era desligar o computador.. O celular..Chamar a policia...Mas minha curiosidade foi bem maior . Fiquei esperando novamente aquela ligação, 10 minutos depois eu já morria de sono, mas por sorte recebi a mesma ligação, era um tal de LLEH666 . Ouo, "Belo nome" - escrevi em seu chat ; Ele não diz nada . Nem em chat , nem em call. O silêncio que havia na chamada era profundo, muto meu microfone para deixar um clima mais tenso. Mas começo a rir. "I can hear you." ( Eu posso ouvir você. ) .. Fico em um silêncio profundo, mas eles repete a mesma frase no chat umas 50 vezes, "I can hear you." .. "I can hear you." .. "I can hear you" ......"Quem.. é .. Você ..?" - Sussurro ; "I'M YOU.." .. "I CAN SEE YOU!" ( Eu consigo te ver!) . Me arrepiei da cabeça aos pés, olho para os lados bem devagar e desligo o meu computador . Vou para o meu quarto, lá havia meu notebook.. Que me arrependo de ter deixado aberto aquela noite... De manhã quando acordo, faço normalmente meu trajeto, levanto, tomo meu café, vou para o trabalho de meio período, a tarde vou para a academia e fico umas 3 horas, volto para casa as 06:34 P.M. .. Como eu disse, faço normalmente meu trajeto. Vou para o PC e assisto alguns filmes, cai a madrugada e vou assistir alguns programas de pornô . Essa noite fiquei mais tranquilo por não acontecer nada.. Era o que eu pensava ... Estava voltando para meu quarto, um vulto escuro passa no canto de meus olhos, Me deu uma adrenalina e corri diretamente para o meu quarto e tranquei a porta. Ao olhar para traz vejo a unica luz que iluminava o local.. O meu notebook, com na aba do skype aberta. Vou lentamente em direção a minha cadeira e vou a me sentar, o usuário LLEH666 estava online, então clico em cima de seu chat. Não demora muito para ele falar alguma coisa . "You are affraid ?" .. "Do not be afraid " , "I'm here with you" .. "When you stayed on your device, I would sit on your bed .." ; "I've always been here, well behind you." .. ( Você está com medo? Não tenha medo . Estou aqui com você . Quando você ficava em seu aparelho eu ficava sentado em sua cama .. Eu sempre estive aqui, bem atrás de você.)... Categoria:Seres e Criaturas